Aprendiz
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Y si Voldemort, en vez de matar a Harry, solo hubiera asesinado a sus padres y se hubiera llevado a Harry bajo su tutela, para tenerlo siempre controlado y a su lado con tal de que nunca supusiera una amenaza para él?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Las oportunidades deben aprovecharse antes de que pasen volando. Harry siempre ha seguido a rajatabla eso. Nunca ha desaprovechado nada que el destino le ofreciera. Arriesgo mucho y la suerte se lo recompensó. Hace cuatro años descubrió la verdad alrededor de Regulus Black y se arriesgo a devolver el guardapelo a su maestro. Había pasado muchos años en su presencia y sabía que Lord Voldemort recompensaba a quien se lo ganaba y Harry se lo gano. Fingió no saber de qué se trataba, solo que Regulus lo había robado. Por supuesto tuvo que matar a Kreacher antes de ir en presencia de su maestro.

Ahora después de años lo tenía todo dispuesto. Un diario, un anillo, un guardapelo, una copa y una diadema. Esta última costó más de lo que habría imaginado. Ahora tenía la vida de Voldemort entre sus manos. Había sido tremendamente complejo pero la victoria era más dulce cuanto más costaba. Dar el guardapelo le sirvió para ganarse su entera confianza. Y su ingenuidad fingida le benefició.

Voldemort confió en él a la hora de esconder el guardapelo donde jamás fuera hallado, no le quedaba otra al descubrir que era seguido de forma ininterrumpida. No pudiéndose desprender de su sombra tuvo que delegar en Harry la tarea de esconder el Guardapelo. Asustado por la posibilidad de que robasen el resto ordeno a Harry esconder de nuevo cada objeto. No le permitió saber la localización de todos en el acto. Se había ganado su confianza pero Voldemort no era estúpido.

Hizo pasar a Harry diferentes pruebas de lealtad. El diario fue matar a Lucius Malfoy, la verdad es que no le tembló la mano al hacerlo era un inútil que solo desprestigiaba el buen nombre de los mortifagos. Además de que la Mansión Malfoy pasó a convertirse en la Mansión Potter. El anillo lo ganó después de llevarle la piel arrancada de Aberforth Dumbledore. Un tanto asqueroso pero nada que una noche de bourbon no solucionara. La copa fue más complicada, intentar seducir a Bellatrix para tentarla a cambiar de bando sin que ella le matase en el proceso fue un gran problema pero Voldemort quería asegurarse de su mano derecha.

Por último llegó la diadema y su mayor desafío. Meses de planificación y una sola noche. Hogwarts fue coronado por doce picas con las cabezas de los profesores clavadas en ellas. Disfrutó con la última, Snape le había enseñado oclumancia de la forma más vil y rastrera. Disfrutó matándolo. Suerte que era un espía sino aquel acto barbárico le habría costado años de planificación.

Voldemort creía ciegamente que su aprendiz había escondido sus Horrocruxes ajeno al hecho de que eran los objetos que le ligaban a la vida. Pero Harry si sabía que eran aquellos objetos y tenía muy claro que hacer con ellos. Miró cada uno con una sonrisa que se incrementaba. Estaba muy satisfecho y al día siguiente su último plan concluiría, pero esa noche disfrutaría de un merecido descanso. Hechizo los objetos haciéndolos invisibles y luego los guardo en las cinco cajas fuertes que había escondidas en su despacho. Salió y bloqueo la puerta convirtiéndola en una pared. Esa casa podía ser suya pero era muy antigua y guardaba muchos secretos, debía mantenerse en alerta permanente.

A mitad del pasillo se encontró con la sirvienta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño un delantal era lo único que la diferenciaba del resto de féminas de la casa. El corsé negro con una hache bordada en oro en el pecho era distintivo de las criadas de Harry. Unos tacones negros y unas medias grises completaban el conjunto. Harry se deleito con el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy. Era más el placer de ver a la madre de su peor enemigo en esas lindes que la semi-desnudez que padecía contra su voluntad.

— ¿Cómo se adapta mi última adquisición? — Preguntó con dureza, prefería no mostrar simpatías a nadie, era una debilidad.

— Es un poco tozuda, amo. Pero la doblegare. — Contestó Narcissa con un tono de voz neutro. Harry sonrió mezquinamente al ver el cuello tensó de la antigua dueña de la casa al llamarle amo.

— No hará falta. Yo mismo la volveré sumisa como lo hice contigo. Ahora puedes retirarte. Disfruta del calor de tu hijo para variar y lávate después. Odio sentir el tacto de manos que no son las mías.

— Como ordenes, amo. — Respondió Narcissa con una inclinación mientras se alejaba sin levantar la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirando aquel cuerpo maduro, en unos años no le serviría de nada y quedaría relegada a la cocina como Weasley y Umbridge, pero de momento era apetitosa, tanto como si hermana Andrómeda. Era una lástima que Bellatrix solo diera rienda suelta a su pasión cuando había sangre de por medio, a Harry no le gustaba manchar la moqueta. Narcissa desapareció tras una esquina y Harry se encamino a la sala más grande de aquella mansión. El salón había sido reacondicionado para su uso privado.

Ahora contaba con un suelo cubierto de colchones y cojines y el aire había sido cargado de sedantes, aromatizantes, psicoactivos varios para la sumisión y una gran cantidad de estrógenos mezclados con un potente afrodisiaco. Harry era el único de toda la casa que era capaz de preparar un antídoto para ese coctel, siempre lo tomaba cuatro veces al día para evitar problemas y siendo el único capaz de prepararlo era el único capaz de no caer en su influjo.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió de golpe la puerta como siempre le gustaba hacer. Sabía que ninguna podía tramar nada y no las pillaría haciendo algo extraño, estaban demasiado drogadas y eran demasiado dóciles para hacer algo que no fuera placentero para su amo. Harry miró deleitándose de tan hermosos cuerpos. Ginny, Luna y Fleur estaban acariciándose mutuamente era una imagen muy placentera pero no la que buscaba Harry. Cho y Lavender estaban tumbadas una sobre la otra y dormían o sufrían los efectos secundarios de los narcóticos que les había obligado a comer, eran demasiado propensas a morder. Dominique, Angelina, Katie y Tonks corrieron hasta él y se arrodillaron relamiéndose los labios.

Esas cuatro eran las más sumisas del grupo. Harry acarició sus cabezas y les puso la correa que llevaba en el bolsillo para que tuvieran que andar a cuatro patas hasta la otra punta de la sala, donde escondida en un rincón se hallaba su última adquisición. Merlín bendiga a los mortifagos y sus espías en el ministerio. Jamás habría dado con la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts sin ellos. A sus veintitrés años, Hermione Granger no era la más atractiva del grupo, ni la más sumisa por lo que se veía ni tenía el cuerpo más seductor, pero tenía algo que Harry quería. Fortaleza.

Era divertido jugar con su harem pero acababa cansando al cabo de un tiempo, y esta nueva integrante le proporcionaría horas y horas de diversión mientras la doblegaba. Estaba seguro. Se le veía en los ojos que no se rendiría fácilmente. Si supiera que era lo que Harry quería no habría sido lo mismo. Harry engancho a la pared a las cuatro chicas y se arrodilló frente a Hermione.

— Un pajarito me ha dicho que no vas a ser fácil, Sangre Sucia.

— Di más bien una sucia serpiente como tú. Asqueroso mortifago ¿Tus padres murieron para que estés aquí abusando de chicas y tratando de matar todo lo que es bueno en este mundo? — Harry la abofeteó, no permitía que nadie hablase de sus padres.

— Esos murieron por ser demasiado débiles. Merecían su destino.

— Lo que no merecían era un hijo tan egocéntrico y misantrópico. — Volvió a abofetearla.

— Sin duda me voy a divertir domándote, asquerosa sangre sucia. Y tú no lo vas a disfrutar en mucho tiempo. Hazte a la idea, toda tu familia ha sido masacrada, no eres una mujer, no eres nada. Eres un objeto para usar a mi antojo como todas las demás. Lo único que te queda es esta habitación y tratar de disfrutar lo máximo posible de lo que te voy a hacer quieras o no. Ve haciéndote a la idea. — Hermione le escupió.

— Ni lo sueñes.

— No me hace falta.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Doce horas y la puerta del salón se abrió y un triunfal Harry emergió para luego cerrar la puerta y subir de tres en tres las escaleras. Era tan gratificante que todo saliera según lo tenía planeado. Ahora venía la parte difícil y luego su triunfal ascenso. Abrió su despacho y tras unos minutos coloco minuciosamente cada Horrocruxe sobre la mesa como el día anterior.

Un pequeño ciervo surgió de la varita de Harry, era de un color rojo sangre. Fuego maldito que danzó sobre los objetos. Estos no tardaron en vibrar y comenzar a expulsar un nauseabundo líquido negro a modo de sangre. No tardó demasiado en destruirlos todos pero impidió que se convirtieran en cenizas. Aun los necesitaba para su próxima jugada. Hizo desaparecer el fuego y metió todo en una bolsa de viaje antes de desaparecerse.

Un tirón en el estomago después se encontraba en una gran cámara, parecía un pasillo gigantesco. Al fondo pudo ver a Voldemort levantarse para recibirle. Harry comprobó como dejaba su varita en el reposabrazos de la butaca. El destino quería que tuviera éxito. Se acercó con paso rápido y una fría sonrisa. Al llegar a lo diez metros de separación alzo el brazo y Voldemort no pudo defenderse cayó al suelo cubierto de heridas sangrantes.

— Buenos días, Maestro. Espero que haya pasado buena noche, será la última. — Empezó Harry al notar que le había cortado la tráquea sin querer. Voldemort no podría responderle. — Ahora mismo debe estar preguntándose muchas cosas, supongo que entre ellas no estará la posibilidad de morir. Teniendo en cuenta que tiene varios Horrocruxes que le mantienen con vida indefinidamente. ¡Ah, no! Espera, creo que ya no. — Harry lanzó el diario a la cara ensangrentada de Voldemort. — Una lectura interesante, sin duda esta tan vacío como tú. — Rebusco en la bolsa y sacó la copa. — Esto me lo quedaría pero amarga el vino y es demasiado caro para tirarlo bebiéndolo en este estropicio. — La dejo caer entre los dedos mientras volvía a buscar sacando el anillo. Lo miró detenidamente y lo guardo en el puño mientras sacaba otro objeto la diadema. — La verdad prefiero no preguntar porque un calvo tiene una diadema para el pelo. Y aquí el último objeto y el que ha originado todo esto. Este guardapelo, he averiguado muchas cosas de él. ¡Qué desagradable tener una madre tan fea que tuvo que embrujar al más tonto del pueblo para poder tener un hijo! Y encima no aguanta nada, se muere al tener al engendro. Supongo que eso demuestra que ni los Slytherin más puros se libran de la mediocridad. Solo tienen que ponerte de ejemplo para demostrarlo. Vas a morir a manos de un crio prácticamente. Y tú propio aprendiz. No deberías preguntarte porque te traicionó, es bastante evidente. Puede que ahora sea el mago más poderoso de la Tierra gracias a ti. Pero chato, mataste a mis padres y eso te lo tengo que cobrar. Mate a Snape solo por llamarla Sangre Sucia en mi presencia hace unos años. No debería sorprenderte. Ahora desángrate con dignidad y no trates de ir a por tu varita. — Explicó Harry mientras con un movimiento de varita, atraía la de Voldemort a su mano. — Púdrete en el infierno sabiendo que tú mismo has cavado la tumba que ahora te cobija. Me encargare de que nadie recuerde tú nombre y yo te sustituiré. No serás más que una mala pesadilla en los sueños de algunos fanáticos.

Harry contempla como la vida abandona a su maestro lentamente. Sus ojos, rojo intenso, van perdiendo fuerza y se vuelven grises y opacos. Una burbuja de sangre explota en su boca y su rostro pálido parece brillar con el contraste. Harry sonríe y deja que el peso de años de planificación, con una espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, se esfume para siempre. Ya es libre y tiene todo un ejército que le sirve y un país entero a sus pies. Pero falta algo. Hace girar el anillo entre sus dedos. Le faltan sus padres y sabe cómo recuperarlos para que compartan su gloria. Sin pensarlo se enfunda el anillo en el dedo anular.

Harry se retuerce de dolor junto a su amo en cuestión de segundos. La parálisis no tarda en llegar. Harry solo puede pensar en una vieja frase hindú, no recuerda donde lo ha leído o escuchado ni quien la dijo pero se repite como una burla.

"_Ojo por ojo y acabaremos todos ciegos_"


End file.
